Vampire Diaries: Blackstone Diaries
by Asianbettyboop
Summary: A forgotten founding family has returned to Mystic Falls. Her family carry the knowledge and secrets that rivals some of the Mystic Falls other families. Follow her journey...


Disclaimer: I do not own anything doing with Vampire Diaries...Just the OC's in this story….Warning this will be AU story. I am starting the story at around Season 1. So please read and give comments. I want to thank my beta readers FlyingPigMonkey and Patch Cipriano's Angel for their help. This is also a story challenge from the Vampire Diaries Challenge Forum call the Bloodline. Comments and review. Thanks

**Chapter 1**

Ami P.O.V:

At last I arrived in Mystic Falls. It will be here that I will begin my next part of my life.

The mayor of Mystic Falls, Richard Lockwood, has invited me to join the Town Council as a founding family member and I will begin my teaching career at Whitmore College as a professor of Linguistics.

When I was young little girl, my family never told me the history of the Blackstones; my parents and grandparents didn't thought it was necessary for me to know the truth at that time. But as I started getting older, my grandmother would send me all sorts of documents. Books and diaries and journals, all about the family. Of course, back then I did not understand of why she wanted me to read them. I was young and did not care about our family history, so I paid them little attention. It wasn't until I found out about her Alzheimer's that it started to make since. She wanted me to learn more about the history of my father's lineage. Even though she was not a Blackstone herself, I think my grandmother wanted to make sure that the history of the Blackstones is pass down, and that the knowledge will continue through me, as the only blood-surviving heir to the families vast wealth of knowledge and property.

She told me once before the Alzheimer's claimed her that my grandfather explained to her about the family's philosophy and approach on life, "The Blackstones will always be scholars, philosophers, and soldiers. We always fight for what is right and just, through our minds or by our own means. That is reason why people come to us, not the other way around."

I miss them all so much. My own grandmother barely remembers me anymore, but my love for her continues.

So as I drove my father's silver 1965 Aston Martin DB5 up the driveway to the large Blackstone estate, I just could not help but wonder, _what really happened back then to make the founding family Blackstones leave Mystic Falls?_, leave Mystic Falls. It really is such a beautiful area. I drove past to the newly renovated red and white brick Georgian Colonial mansion, carefully avoiding the parked moving trucks and people carrying furniture inside, and headed toward the new garage; I couldn't believe how large my new home was and how dramatic it looked. Encased by the thick forests that surrounded Mystic Falls, the house reminded me of things long forgotten. Parking in the huge garage, I could picture lining up some of the cars my father and grandfather have collected throughout the years. With my own 2009 Mercedes-Benz GL sitting front and center of course.

I turned off the car and climbed out before straightening my designer skirt and blouse; Ennis Peplum was not made for long road trips. I grabbed the keys and my Jimmy Choo clutch out of the car.

As I walked up to the entrance of the manor, I could hear the voice of Rachel, our interior designer, calling out over the bustle to direct the movers what rooms each box and item went. I smiled as I watched her run over to scold a couple men who were trying to squeeze a sofa through the wrong door. Thank god we were able to hire someone else to worry about setting up the house.

Hearing the sound of an approaching car, I turned to look back down the driveway, seeing a Mercedes that didn't belong to the family. Coming to a stop not far from me, I can see a beautiful slim older woman with short straight brown hair in the driver's seat and a handsome young man next to her. The woman quickly turned to the young man to speak to him as he took a picture of me with his cellphone. When she finish scolding him, she turned off the car and got out.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Carl P.O.V

As I drove my car into the massive estate, I cannot help and wonder. _Blackstone girl coming back to Mystic Falls? The town that her family helped build and then left?_

When I could see the house looming closer, I could not help but feel inconsequential by the immense structure of the home. Seemingly countless people walked around with boxes in their hands, moving like a group of ants trying to build up an anthill. I looked over at my son Tyler when I hear the typing on his phone stop. His eyes grew wide as he stared up at the large house we were heading toward.

"Mom, this place is huge! Where are we?" He asked

"It's the Blackstone Estate. We're just a couple of miles outside of town."

"How come I have never been here before?"

I smiled tightly. _Teenagers; always wanting to be involved in everything. _"Because its private property, no one has lived here for hundred forty-five years and the town couldn't touch it."

Tyler twisted his face slightly in confusion "So if it's sat empty for so long, why are we coming out here now?"

"Well, Ms. Amalia Amihan Del Cruz-Blackstone, the current Blackstone heir, has decided to use the house again."

He twisted his head sharply toward me. "Wait, who are the Blackstones? I don't think I've heard of them."

"The Blackstones were a reclusive and rumored to be extremely wealthy family back when Mystic Falls was first founded, and from what I've heard not much has changed. Many used to consider them the most powerful family in Mystic Falls. Not only had they helped found Mystic Falls, but they also had large businesses in New York City, New Orleans and San Francisco. They were among the most powerful and influential among the upper classes back then."

"How come people don't really talk about them?"

I looked back up at the house, trying to remember stories I had heard over the years. "Not long after the founding, the Blackstones had disagreement with many of the other founding families, with the exception of the Lockwoods. They left the town shortly before Fell Church burned down, but before leaving made sure that the rest of the town could not get their hands on Blackstone land. Rumor has it that during that time, the family had close ties within both the Northern and Southern governments and used that influence made sure that any land own by Blackstone would stay with in the family."

"But why have I not heard of them now?"

"They keep to themselves. They really don't come back to Mystic Falls anymore."

Tyler looked back at the house. "Where they really that powerful back then?" He asked, his voice sounding a bit far off.

"Yes, even what I've heard about the current generation, people say that anyone having the Blackstone name can get almost anything they want. Not only do they have a seemingly bottomless bank account, but the family has always had deep political and economic connections and are careful about maintaining them."

"Wow, I thought we were powerful in this town, I guess not anymore." with that statement our conversation ended. My son returned to his texting on his phone.

As I pulled up to the house, I could see an exotic Asian ethnic woman walking toward the house. She was quite tall and young looking, with voluptuous curves in all the right places. She stopped walking as she noticed my car come up the driveway and pull to a stop out of the way of the numerous moving trucks surrounding the parking area.

"Whoa. That's what I call naughty librarian!" Tyler said with smirk, practically drooling over the young woman. I looked over at him in disgust for the statement only to see him position his phone and take a picture of her.

"Tyler!" I snapped, about ready to snatch the phone out of his hands. "Put that away before she sees you! And don't be so vulgar."

He put the device down quickly, "Sorry Mom."

I opened the door and turned to him once more. "Stay in the car before you embarrass me further."

"Whatever Mom," he replied as he double checked his picture.

I climbed of the car and made my way over to the young woman. "Ms. Amalia Blackstone?"

"Yes?"

Stretching out my right hand, I greeted her with a large smile. "Welcome to Mystic Falls."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ami P.O.V

I reached out to shake the older woman's hand in return. "My name is Carol Lockwood. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"No please, call me Ami. Are you in any way related to Mayor Richard Lockwood?" I asked as we both lowered our hands.

"Well yes, I am his wife. And as you are a member of a founding family, I thought it would be appropriate for me to come out and welcome you personally since my husband is such a busy man." She smiled brightly at me as she continued. "So Ami, how do you like Mystic Falls so far?"

"So far it's lovely, Mrs. Lockwood" I answered truthfully.

"Ami, please call me Carol. Well that good, I hoped your stay here is extensive," she said, as we turned to walking towards the double doors of mansion entrance.

"I hope so, too" I told her with a smile.

"My, my. I did not realize the Blackstone Mansion was a large as this, Ami. Compare to the Lookwood home and yours looks like a palace." She complemented as her eyes drifted up the stair case and around the grand entrance.

"Thank you, Carol." I replied, my own eyes following the architecture.

"Who was the architect, may I ask?"

"I believe James Blackstone built it after the family moved here. When he first came to Mystic Falls he had wanted his home to represent the Blackstone family history, so when started building the home he tried to model it much like Blackstone Castle in Amesbury, England."

Carol looked over at me in astonishment, "Your family has castle in England?"

"Not anymore. You see James Andrew Blackstone was the Marquis of the Blackstones at the time,"

"I was under the impression that James Blackstone was American citizen back then."

"He was. The Blackstone family came from Amesbury in the Wiltshire County, England before immigrating to the United States."

"So then what happen to the Amesbury Blackstone bloodline? Making the American James Blackstone the Marquis?" She asked with genuine curiosity.

"The last Marquis before James was Edward Francis James Andrew the 2nd. He died without having any sons of his own."

"Did he not have daughters to take over?"

"He did. However in the Blackstone family, titles and properties can only be passed down to men. James was only male cousin of Edward Blackstone, so that made him the next Marquis. The only time a female Blackstone can inherit the titles and properties is if all the male bloodlines have ended."

"I bet it was scandalous when an American became a British nobleman."

"It was at that time, especially when he then sold the British estate and all the land around it."

"Wow, what a story. Would that make you Marchioness then, being last Blackstone?"

I gave a slight bow with my head, "That is correct."

She smiled in return before stating, "But I had heard James Blackstone had three sons. What happened to them?"

Out of all the three sons of James, only the youngest Francis Edward Blackstone could produce a son; my great great grandfather Andrew James Blackstone. He also had only one son; my great-grandfather Edward Francis. Then there was Edward James Sr., my grandfather, the only child of Edward Francis. Grandfather had only one child as well, my father, Edward James Jr. Blackstone. My father had two children; me and my younger brother Francis Jericho Edward." I finished.

"Then what happen to your younger brother, if you don't mind my asking?" She asked

"My younger brother and my father pass away in car crash in 1997," I replied softly. After all this time, it was still hard to talk about.

An awkward silence fell over us. I was trying to think of a way to end awkwardness when suddenly she looked up at me and asked, "So, how many rooms did the original castle have?" trying to break the silence.

I quickly answered her, thankful for the change in subject. "It had about one-hundred twenty rooms, I believe."

"And how many rooms does this home have?"

"It was built with 42 I think, but I had the architect cut down the number by combine some of the rooms into larger ones. There were originally 24 small bedrooms but they have been turned into 10 suites, each complete with its own large bathroom and walk-in closet. The original formal sitting room and reception room are now one large living room. We've combined the women's sitting room and drawing room into a single entrainment room. With all my changes, however, he would not budge on keeping the ballroom. Something about "keeping our roots". You know? It would be better if I just showed you. Would you like a tour and some tea? I think the kitchen is already set up." I gestured in the direction of the fully updated kitchen.

"I wish I could stay, Ami, but I have some errands to run. I just wanted to welcome you on behalf of my husband and the town of Mystic Falls, but I will take a rain check for next time." She smiled as I lead her back through the front door.

"No problem Carol, please feel free to visit anytime." I said. As we walked to her car I asked, "So who is this young man that's been stuck out in the car this whole time?"

"Oh that's my son, Tyler. He is the errand I need to run" she said jokingly and added, "We need to pick up his car from the shop, you know teenagers and their cars."

"Oh yes. Well then, 'till next time Carol. And thank you again." I waved my goodbye to her as I watched her drove off, leaving a trail of gravel dust in the air that reminded me to have the driveway paved.

I adjusted my black rimmed Chanel eye glasses, and turned to head back inside. Walking up the small steps up to the front double doors, I notice a carving of a white oak tree and a blackthorn tree on each of the large white supporting columns. _Fascinating_, I thought to myself as I entered the front doors.

The architect had rebuilt the main structure of the building using the original mansion mahogany wood from floor to ceiling. A grand hallway connected to the rest of the manor. I followed the hallway as it led to the grand foyer, with white marble floors decorated with Persian rugs and outlined with dark mahogany walls. From the ceiling in the center of room hung the famous Blackstone chandelier, large and vintage polish silver and crystal shinning beautifully from the sunlight pouring in through the windows. On the left side of the room stood the original handcrafted mahogany grand staircase, to complete the look of elegance. The family coat-of-arms tapestry hung proudly from the staircase banister, welcoming any guest to the Blackstone estate.

I set my purse and keys down next to an outsized vintage English Crystal Vase full of pink Dogwood flowers and star-gazer Lilies on a large Regency Ormolu Mounted Mahogany Center table placed in the center of foyer. Many of the movers were still entering and leaving the home, trying to put everything in their designated places.

I walked into the formal living room located next to the spiral staircase. The first thing you notice is the floor to ceiling massive hand carved white marble fireplace standing out against the dark mahogany wood. Originally from the English palace, it was impossible to miss, as is the Blackstone family crest carved into the marble itself with the family motto in old Welsh. "_Mae gwybodaeth yn bŵer. Power yw gwybodaeth. Cryfder y meddwl yn fwy nag unrhyw heddlu._" On either side were the same images of the white oak and blackthorn trees, just like on the front columns. The room is illuminated by the large bay windows of the house and newly add ceiling lights.

As I explored the room, I noticed just how well they decorated it. The room was a jumble of new modern furniture, Blackstone family heirlooms and artifacts, and my mother's collection of Filipino art however the designers were able to set it all in a way there everything flowed easily together. Getting closer to the fireplace, I even noticed that my mother's hand carved wooden family chest from her homeland been placed in front of the fireplace as coffee table. The chest carved with the star-shaped Sampaguita flowers and the old ancient Baybayin writings on it. Looking at it, I could remember what my mother told me about the flowers and how it was a symbol for the women born into her family.

I returned my attention toward the fireplace. Decorating the mantle were family photos, both current and past generations, in sterling-silver frames and a colorful collection of car toys that had once belonged to my younger brother. The walls of the room been decorated with the frame murals and tapestries of Blackstones thru out the ages. Old swords of every kind and an old grandfather clock from my grandmother's side of the family, it all made the house more like a home.

Soon, the interior designer Rachel walked into the room and stood beside me. I hardly noticed, until her voice pulled me from my thoughts. "Everything just turned out beautifully, but this fireplace is by far the most stunning. And that chest really pulls the whole room together."

I turned toward her and replied with a smile, "I think so too."

She moved farther into the room, studying the marble carvings. "I am afraid I just don't get the writings on the fireplace and chest, though."

Looking back at the crest, tried to explain. "The writing on the fireplace is an old Welsh Blackstone motto. It means 'Knowledge is power, power is knowledge, strength of themind is stronger then any force'." Turning around to face the chest, her eyes followed my hand as I ran my fingers over the wood. "And on the chest is old ancient Filipino language called Baybayin. It says '_Kalikasan ay rebalance mismo. Kalikasan ay may dalisay na anak na babae ng puso. Anak na babae ang mananalo sa gitna ng kamatayan. Pagkadalaga ay manganak bagong balanse_.'" She looked at me with confusion. My cheeks pinked slightly before I continued, "It means 'Nature will rebalance itself. Nature has a pure heart daughter. Daughter wins the midst of death. Maiden will bring forth new balance.' It doesn't make since, but I think it's quite poetic."

She gave me an odd look before saying, "I will take your word for it." She turned back towards the door, "Shall I show you around the rest of the house?"

I agreed and we continued to talk about how the moving was going as we walk back to the foyer, where I grabbed my purse and keys. Rachel then took me a across the foyer into the Ballroom.

The ballroom decorated with lavender colored silk wallpaper with blackthorn and white oak trees painted on them in silver and gold. The floors made with the same marble material as the foyer, making the room look like it was from gilded times of old.

I then followed her through the French double doors on the other side of the ballroom, leading us into the two storied Grand Library. There were about twenty men and women putting the hundreds upon hundreds of books that my family collected through out time in the room's built-in mahogany selves. Two-iron spiral staircases were parallel to each other on opposite sides of the room connected the first floor to the second floor. The ten foot dark wood moveable ladders help some of the workers put away the books. Decorated with the same mahogany wood material as much of the rest of the house, the room was furnished with the similar modern furniture to the living room. Works of art from centuries past decorated the walls, and each corner of the room held a polished suit of armor with a sword in hand. On one of the walls was ten foot painting of the first Marquess of the Blackstone family, Francis Edward Andrew James Blackstone. The Ceiling lights reflected off the wood paneling, making the room glow. The large bay windows with its moron colored velvet curtains helped finish off great library. I couldn't believe how beautiful the whole room had turned out. _This room will be my sanctuary from the world._ I thought to myself.

We next moved on to the large kitchen located in the back of the house, complete with a breakfast nook that could seat ten people. The large pantry stood empty, as did the old mahogany cabinets lined all the walls waiting to be filled with the family dishes. The counters made up of gray quartz, with a large island with a sink in the middle of the room, and stainless steel appliances continued the overall look of modern-meets-classic of the rest of the mansion. A side door lead to a wine cellar that was being filled with the family's collection of wine and champagne. The marble kitchen floors seamlessly matched taupe gray painted walls.

Rachel then led me to formal dining room. My heels clicked on the hardwood floors as I admired the red silk wallpaper with painted golden birds. A table with seats up for 20 people stood directly in the center of the room over a large Persian rug. Off in a corner sat an antique liquor bar that was presently being filled with aged liquors. The families Louie 16th chandelier hung over the table made the room glow warmly.

Next was the room I was most excited about, the new entertainment room. There were two large black sectional sofas and two matching club chairs surrounding a 82in LCD LG Flat screen TV mounted on one wall, with a mahogany entertainment console with blue-ray player, the new Xbox 360, and a Bose home theater system sitting beneath it. The walls had built-in shelving already filled with movies and video games. _Maryann will be spending a lot of time in here._ I thought to myself.

Heading upstairs, we stopped at my bedroom door. Rachel turned to me, "I will have to leave you here, Ami. I have to make sure everything is running smoothly downstairs. I just wanted to let you know that the upstairs bedrooms are all finished and ready to be used."

"Rachel, thanks again for doing all of this. I know I haven't been able to be here to help, so I really appreciate all the work you've done."

"Ami, it's quite alright. When Lulu asked me to help you, I just couldn't pass it up. With your family's furniture, art and staggering amount of money that was put into this place, this house will be my best work yet," She said with air of poise.

I smiled at her, before she nodded her head in good-bye and turned to leave. As she walked away, I opened the door to my new bedroom. The first thing I noticed was the made-up Black and white bedding on the king size four-post bed with a canopy drape in white chiffon. The walls were decorated in Cambridge blue silk wallpaper with painted in black and gold Blackthorn trees and swans. There was black marble fireplace on one side of the room with the mantel decorated with some of my mothers ancestral hand carved wooden statues. An antique Victorian vanity took space on the other side of the room next to the walk in closet that had already been filled with all my things. A large safe inside the closet stood ready to house the Blackstone family jewels.

As I explored my bedroom, I found the music box my mother had made for me on my 16th birthday. There was also old photos of my brother, father and mother back when things were much happier. A picture of me and my grandfather when I was 4 years old sat on my bedside table, as well wedding pictures of my parents and grandparents in freshly polished sterling silver frames. I sat on my bed and I grabbed my parents wedding photo. Staring at the picture, I couldn't help but miss them all. Usually I'm able to keep myself busy so I hardly think about how much life has changed since I had to get used to living alone, but at that moment I wanted nothing more for my family to be able to see how wonderful my new home had come together. I didn't even notice I was crying until a teardrop landed on the frame.

I must have lost track of time because suddenly I could hear a loud British voice coming from downstairs. Setting the picture back on the bedside table, I wiped my face and made my way down the steps. At the bottom of the staircase stood my two best friends, awestruck at the house we were all to share. As energetic as they are, I hoped to myself that it wasn't a mistake inviting them to keep me company. They might destroy the old house before moving onto the town. Maryann and Lulu, the dynamic duo, who had help me through all my awkward and difficult stages of my life. I couldn't picture it being any other way.

Lulu, a beautiful caramel skin African-American woman, was the first friend I ever made and has been like sister to me. Always artistic, for as far back as I can remember she has loved to sing and draw. She has always protected me from the cruelties of others when we young girls and as we got older, she always tried to get me out of my shell. A very spirited young woman who always gives everything she has to the people she loves, Lulu came from wealthy African-American family who could trace their lineage back to some of the first slaves to be brought to North America. Through out the generations of her family, they over come hardships and heartaches to become one of the wealthiest families in New York City. Her father is the C.E.O of the top finical firms of New York and has recently expanded to New Orleans. Her mother is a popular socialite among the high society in New York City. Lulu took after her mother in beauty, grace, and style. However, they are two different women when it comes to how one should conduct oneself in the world. Lulu is just like her father when trying to achieve goals in life; she is extremely determined get what she wants, but they have every different feelings on how one should achieve their goal.

Then there is Maryann, a girl who never cared about how other people may see her. Maryann is a voluptuous British woman who comes from family of fighters. As the only daughter in a family of men, she was raised hard and fought to keep up with her brothers. As a result, she can best any man in drinking contest or fight. But she has been able to keep hold of her fun streak and loves to make others laugh with her antics. We met in England when I was studying at Cambridge for my PhD. One night while sitting alone in the local pub trying to unwind from a hard day of research, Maryann came up to me with shot of Irish whiskey in hand, saying "Drink this, you need to loosen up more!" before settling herself into the seat next to me for the night. After a night of heavy drinking and chatting, she punched out a drunken rugby player who grabbed me as we were leaving. We became inseparable. A beautiful woman, Maryann has the confidence to attract any man she wants; sometimes it makes girls night out a bit hard as we try to keep track of her. However, Maryann can take care herself and is always a lot of fun to be around.

These two women taught me not to care how others see me and to just embrace who I am. They got me out of a shell that I had kept myself in for long time.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, I pulled them each into a big hug.

"So what do you guys think?" I asked, genuinely curious of what they thought of the house.

Maryann spoke up first, still examining the room, "For one thing, this place bloody hell huge! Does David and Victoria Beckham live here or something? If that's the case I rooming with David." She joked before looking at me, "So this place is going to be our new home?"

"Yep, if you like it. If you want to, you can still fly back to England. I would understand."

"Nope, I don't mind at all," she replied, checking out a muscular mover who walked by us. "Yea, I'm staying for sure." Her eyes grew hungry as she made to follow the man.

Lulu grabbed her before she could go any further. "Ami, this place is beautiful and big. Do you really want us here?"

"Lulu, I want both of you here. You are my best friends and with the dreadful stuff that has happened in my life, I need this. You guys been always been there for the good and bad, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Okay then, but I don't think this town will be able to handle us." She said in her southern drawl, trying not to laugh.

"Yup, the three musketeers are back bitches!" Maryann pumped one fist into the air. "Watch out…..wait what the name of this place again?"

"Mystic Falls."

"Watch out, Mystic Falls! What the hell a name is that? Do twilight vampires live here or what?" Her eyes lit up as an idea popped into her mind. "Wait if they do? I call dibs on Jacob!"

"What?" Lulu and I shouted in confusion, both of us trying to keep up with her train of thought.

"You know, the cutie werewolf." Maryann explained, rolling her eyes at us.

Lulu still looked confused. "Yeah we know that Maryann, but why?"

"Because he's hot."

"I think in the books he's underage," I pointed out.

"Whatever" Maryann pulled away, following after the mover she saw earlier. We just watched her wander off, knowing that she would snag him up by the end of the night._ I wonder how she does that_, I thought to myself. _I still get tongue tied when I see a man that I find attractive_. Lulu and I just looked at each other, shaking our heads. Mystic Falls will not know what hit it when Maryann goes out, that's for sure.

"So Lulu, how was the flight?"

She sighed in response, "Long and dreadful."

"Why? I thought you guys had first class tickets."

"Yea we did, Maryann just drank a lot champagne and would not stop talking the whole way."

I chuckled, "Sorry honey, guess I didn't think that one though."

Lulu waved a hand in front of her, shaking her head. "It's fine sweetie, did our stuff got here okay?"

"Yeah I think so. I haven't had time to check."

We continued to catch up, and soon Maryann came back to find us.

"Tonight we are going out!" She announced.

"Where did you have in mind?" Lulu asked.

"This place called the Mystic Grill. Hottie over there told me about it and invited us to go out with him and his friends."

"Sounds good to me" Lulu agreed.

"I don't think I can. I have a meeting with the town council tonight and I still need to get my lesson plan ready for my classes." I told her.

"It's our first night here, we need some fun!" Maryann pleaded.

Lulu cut Maryann off before she could say anymore. "Well, here's an idea Ami: Maryann and I will leave you alone for couple hours so you can do your lesson plan thing. That will give us a chance to explore this little charming town, get some info about some of the places to hang out. After the town meeting tonight meet us at this Mystic Grill place,"

"Ami, please come out tonight for me, love?" added Maryann with puppy dog eyes.

_Well, it would work._"Okay, you guys can take my car and I will take one of my dad's." I agreed. Both women screamed with excitement and jumped on me. We all fell down to the floor in a laughing heap, earning some odd looks from the movers. Lulu and I both got up, pulling Maryann to her feet. "Okay girls, let me show your rooms first,"


End file.
